shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowbarry
— see trivia • • — Once Caitlin became a metahuman • — both scientists, kind, sweet and eager to help people • MOMENTS • — Caitlin tends to Barry • — Barry carries Caitlin • — Barry watches over Caitlin''King Shark'' (215)Invincible (222) |links = }} Snowbarry is the het ship between Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow from The Flash fandom. Canon Team Flash Barry Allen is struck by lightning after the Particle Accelerator explosion, turning him into a metahuman and the infamous hero "The Flash". After his situation becomes critical and Barry is put in a coma, he was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs where he was under the care of Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells (Eobard Thawne). Caitlin and Barry properly meet when Barry awakes from his coma and the team explain what happened. Barry starts doing tests under the guidance of Dr. Wells, and he and Caitlin quickly develop a deep understanding, first through their mutual experiences of loss; Barry losing his mother and Caitlin losing her fiancé, Ronnie Raymond. Caitlin is very cautious and quickly shows how much she cares for Barry, berating him for taking too many risks, while Barry in turn tries to assure her that he's okay, glad that she cares about his safety. Friendship In the high stakes profession of saving lives the Flash dives into, Caitlin helps save his life multiple times, as he does hers in dangerous situations fighting metas. When faced with the meta Blackout, Barry loses his speed as Blackout siphons it off of him. Barry tells Caitlin how much he loves being the Flash and she tells him that with or without his speed, he's still him. There's a beat where Caitlin watches Barry admiringly talk about how he loves being able to help people. She tentatively steps forward as if she's about to kiss him, and, for a second, Barry seems to realize it, but at that moment Cisco walks in and they both move awkwardly, with Cisco noting the palpable weirdness. When Barry asks Caitlin to shock him to jump start his speed, he asks her what she believes. She later tells him that she believes in him and that he was chosen to be gifted his powers and that he should believe, too, at a time when Barry needs reassurance of who he is and whether he is complete without his speed. When Blackout enters S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin and Barry hide together, holding hands for the first time. Heatwave and Captain Cold later abduct Caitlin to lure the Flash, Barry is horrified and will do anything to get Caitlin back safe, while Caitlin in turn wishes to keep Barry safe, telling him not to come for her. When threatened by the villains, Caitlin tells them to do whatever they want to her as long as they leave Barry alone. Barry is very visibly worried and angered by Caitlin being kidnapped. Once returned safely, Caitlin and Cisco are faced with their former colleague, Hartley Rathaway, wreaking havoc and once they capture him he is horrible to Caitlin about Ronnie's "death", at which point Barry tells him to shut up. When spending some time together, Caitlin and Barry realize they're both pining for people they can't be with and Caitlin suggests that the two go out and have fun. The night ends in drunken (on Caitlin's part) karaoke and Barry making sure Caitlin gets home safely. She asks him to stay with her until he falls asleep and Barry obliges. After defeating Peek-A-Boo, Caitlin tells Barry she's ready to move on and gives off the vibe that she is hinting to Barry. Just as this happens, Ronnie returns to their lives for real and after the Team successfully separate Stein and Ronnie, Caitlin and Ronnie are back together. When the military attempts to abduct Firestorm, Ronnie realizes that leaving town with Stein to figure out their combined powers is his new path, and that he and Caitlin can't go back to where they left off. After Barry accidentally alters the timeline by a day, and acts according to the day that never was, Caitlin helps mend his ailing relationships with Eddie and Iris, by explaining to them that Barry suffers from "lightning psychosis" and they share a great moment. In many ways, their larger-than-life experiences as a superhero crime-fighting team makes their bond tighter and close knit as there are things they can only share with each other. Reverse-Flash Via Joe and Cisco's diligent research, Barry soon learns that Harrison Wells isn't who he says he is and it creates a conflict with Caitlin, who is not on board with investigating Wells or believing the claims Cisco, Joe, Eddie and Barry make. After she tries to go and talk to Wells herself, she and Barry fight and Caitlin finally confides in him that Wells was there for her when she lost Ronnie and her career. Barry comforts her, saying that he knows it's hard but that what they do as a team is still worthwhile. Caitlin seems more assured by Barry's words, but says she'll have to consider things and starts to see maybe something's up. When Cisco and Joe return Barry takes Caitlin to show the proof they found that the real Harrison Wells was murdered in 2000. Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Eddie and Joe attempt to set a trap for Reverse-Flash, who thwarts them and reveals his identity. The team now frets to find a way to beat Reverse-Flash and rescue an abducted Eddie. Ronnie returns to help the team and re-proposes to Caitlin, who accepts. Ronnie, Barry and Oliver work together to capture Reverse-Flash. Caitlin and Ronnie are married by Professor Stein with Barry as a witness, along with Cisco, Joe, Iris and Eddie. Separation 6 months after Barry and Firestorm attempted to close the unstable breach over Central City, Barry is working alone. Though Professor Stein survived, Ronnie died trying to save the city and Barry is suffering alone with the guilt, rejecting help from Joe, Iris and Cisco. Barry learns that Reverse-Flash left him S.T.A.R. Labs and a video message, but Barry can't bring himself to watch it. After Joe tries to convince Barry to come back to his family and friends, Barry goes to see the one person he needs — Caitlin. She works for Christine McGee at Mercury Labs and Barry sees her for the first time since Ronnie died. He explains how he couldn't face her because he feels responsible for what happened to Ronnie and Caitlin, in turn, confides in Barry that she feels like it's her fault. They comfort each other and Barry tells her about the message from Thawne and that he's afraid to watch it. In a parallel to Caitlin's first time going to the pipeline after Ronnie died, she offers to watch the video with Barry and he agrees. After this, Barry asks Caitlin to come back to S.T.A.R. Labs and tells her he'll only reassemble the team with her there too and she agrees. Zoom Caitlin, Barry and Cisco work together to help the Snart siblings, Martin Stein when he needs to find a new Firestorm partner and Earth-2 Harrison Wells, who searches for his daughter abducted by Zoom. Both Caitlin and Barry enter into new romantic relationships. Barry starts dating Joe's new partner, Patty Spivot, but breaks up with her coldly after being unwilling to tell her he's The Flash as to not put her in danger, although he loves her and should've learned that lesson from the prior year. Caitlin starts dating the Earth-2 Flash in a painfully ironic move from the writers, and for Caitlin herself when they all discover that he's not The Earth-2 Flash Jay Garrick, but really serial killer Hunter Zolomon aka Zoom. Before the discovery, they think Zoom killed "Jay" and Caitlin is devastated. Barry supports her and does everything he can to avenge Jay and help Caitlin cope with another personal tragedy so soon after Ronnie's death. After they discover "Jay" is really Zoom, Barry opens a breach which ultimately leads Zoom to get his speed and abduct Caitlin to Earth-2. Barry is at a loss for how to get Caitlin back and has trouble sleeping because of her abduction. Zoom hatches a plan to conquer Caitlin's earth and keeps her prisoner in Central City Police Station, from where Caitlin manages to send Team Flash a message to help save people. Zoom decides to let Caitlin freely choose whether she wants to stay with him or return to Team Flash and Caitlin escapes. Barry is overjoyed to have Caitlin back as he was unable to rescue her from Zoom himself. Barry takes Caitlin's hand and leads her to the examination room, while he explains to her what happened to him and how he got his powers back. An exhausted and traumatized Caitlin falls asleep and Barry stays with her, watching over her as she rests. Following the murder of Barry's father by Zoom, Caitlin, along with the team, helps Barry prepare for his battle with Zoom amidst the shock of loss. Flashpoint Devastated by the loss of his father, Barry runs back in time to save his mother and creates a new timeline — Flashpoint — where he lives with his parents and doesn't know his former team. When facing obstacles, Barry wants to assemble the team and easily finds Earth-2 Wells and now-billionaire owner of S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco Ramon. Barry tells them that he needs their help, but that they they're missing someone important — Caitlin. Now a pediatrician, Caitlin is taken aback at being abducted by a random stranger, but keeps her cool in the strange situation. Barry, albeit surprised at her very different occupation, feels happy now that the team is complete. Once Barry resets the timeline yet again, and leaves his parents behind for good after three months with them, he returns to his own time, which has been altered by his actions — the biggest change of all being that Caitlin is now imbued with cold powers.Paradox (302) She doesn't know how to share it with anyone as she's so afraid of her sudden powers, but she does use them to save Barry when he's trapped in a mirror by the Mirror Master.The New Rogues (304) When Cisco semi-reveals it, Caitlin uses her powers and an alter ego, Killer Frost, takes her over and they trap her in the pipeline. Killer Frost blames Barry for her powers and taunts the team, perhaps hoping a fight can free her from imprisonment, telling Barry he doesn't care about the ramifications of Flashpoint on anyone because he got what he wanted, with Barry expressing true remorse over hurting everyone. Later, Barry is the only one who can coax Caitlin back by facing Killer Frost directly and giving her a free shot to take his life. Caitlin breaks down in his arms, horrified at what happened to her and that she may've hurt someone. Unbeknownst to Caitlin, Barry gives up his job at CCPD at Julian's request, so Julian won't reveal Caitlin's secret identity to the world.Killer Frost (307) Savitar Caitlin starts wearing meta-cuffs to dampen the frost powers and she joins the team-up when the Dominators attack earth, where she works with Professor Stein and his daughter, Lily, in S.T.A.R. Labs, while Barry fights using his powers.Invasion! (308/207) Around the holidays, Caitlin starts to manage her powers a bit, as she takes off the cuffs to make it snow while at a Christmas party at Joe's house.The Present (309) Caitlin helps Barry and the team with trying to prevent Barry's future vision from coming true.Borrowing Problems From The Future When HR is hunted down by a bounty hunter from Earth-19 with the same powers as Cisco, Caitlin and Barry watch and celebrate as Cisco fights Gypsy and wins.Dead Or Alive (311) Barry asks Caitlin to use her powers, even though she's unsure of them, to save Iris when Iris is attacked by a meta. Although Barry witnesses the effect it has on Caitlin, he doesn't seem to care.Untouchable (312) When Harry Wells is captured by Grodd, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Julian travel to Earth-2 to save him, but are captured and put in a prison in Gorilla City. Caitlin tries to reach out to Grodd as they've had a connection before, but to no avail. Barry devices a plan for their escape which requires Caitlin to use her powers to freeze him just enough for Grodd to think he's dead. Caitlin refuses at first, but eventually agrees and it works, with Barry vibrating himself out of his icicle state. They leave Gorilla City having saved Harry.Attack On Gorilla City (313) As Grodd attacks Central City, Caitlin helps Barry, Cisco and Harry figure out a way for Cisco to gather more information in his vibes of the future.Attack On Central City (314) Caitlin reveals that she kept a part of the philosopher's stone to see if it could help rid her cold powers, and it turns out to be the reason Savitar's trapped in the speedforce. After Savitar stabs Barry and a finger of Savitar's metal suit stays in Barry, Caitlin has to pull it out and cause Barry great pain as it's the only way for her to treat him. She stays by his bedside until he wakes and tearfully apologises again, telling Barry she was afraid and he tells her he understands as he was too.The Wrath Of Savitar (315) To aid the fight, Barry goes into the Speedforce seeking answers and the Speedforce takes on forms familiar to Barry. He encounters a version of Caitlin in the cortex, holding what would have been hers and Ronnie's baby.Into The Speed Force (316) Caitlin is later wounded by Abra Kadabra and has to have emergency surgery. She survives at first, but suddenly has a seizure and dies on the operating table. Desperate to save her, Julian takes away the power dampener and Killer Frost heals herself and emerges fully, fighting the team and fleeing.Abra Kadabra (318) Barry travels to the future to see if his future self can provide any clues on how to alter it, and finds a grim reality. In it, Caitlin has remained Killer Frost and is an imprisoned meta. For the first time, Barry apologises to her and says he's sorry for what happened to her, thinking it's his fault for creating Flashpoint. As he returns to the present, Barry has to fight Killer Frost, who aligns herself with Savitar as the Killer Frost in the future did, and Barry finally discovers Savitar's identity.The Once And Future Flash (319) Team Flash try to find a scientist who Future Barry mentioned, who will build a way to trap Savitar in the Speed Force, but they are attacked by Killer Frost who knows Tracy's importance and so Barry and Cisco have to fight her. Barry tries to reason with her, to bring Caitlin back out by it's no use as Savitar knows everything Barry will do/say and has told Caitlin.I Know Who You Are (320) The team tries to remove Barry's memory to temporarily halt Savitar, which leads Killer Frost to come to S.T.A.R. Labs to strike a deal with them in order to return Savitar to his normal state. Barry, Cisco and Julian try to get Killer Frost to stay with them, but she retorts that she never loved them and leaves, although when she's alone she momentarily changes back to Caitlin.Cause And Effect (321) After HR sacrifices himself to defy the prophecy, Killer Frost turns to their side, saving Cisco from Savitar and Barry fights Savitar. Everyone attends HR's funeral except Caitlin, who stand alone at a distance. Barry, Cisco and Julian approach her, but she says after what happened she needs to figure things out on her own and she leaves.Finish Line (323) Caitlin and Barry's Absence Barry enters the Speed Force to take Jay Garrick's place. 6 months later, Caitlin works at a bar and has sought out the help with her powers from a shady meta trafficker. When Cisco nears a solution to getting Barry out of the Speed Force, Cisco seeks out Caitlin and she agrees to help cause it's Barry, but is wary of how the others will react to her after what happened with Killer Frost, but is met with understanding and forgiveness from Joe and Wally. Cisco and Caitlin manage to free Barry without destabilizing the speed force. Upon seeing him, Caitlin lets out a smile of relief, and Barry returns her smile, before starting to reel off information he's been seemingly inundated with in the Speed Force. Caitlin and Cisco work on translating his words to figure out a way to return him to normal, but Caitlin's medical evaluations of Barry show uncertainty that he will. Luckily, Barry manages to break free and return to his real self and when Caitlin checks his state, they share a sweet exchange, as they've both now finally returned home after six months away from everyone. New Metas Caitlin decides to stay with the team, but doesn't tell them that she still has trouble controlling Killer Frost, nor of her briefly working for the criminal meta trafficker Amunet Black.The Flash Reborn (401) Once the team discover the bus metas they work to help the new metas and end up meeting an old colleague of Joe and Barry, who was fired from the CCPD — Ralph Dibny. Caitlin tries to help Ralph deal with his new powers, while Barry is fed up with the new metas and his previous experience with Ralph colours his outlook on whether Ralph can change. Barry goads Caitlin and she tells him that people can change and that, as a physician, she abides by her Hippocratic oath. Talking with Caitlin, and later Joe, leads Barry to give Dibny a chance and he offers to train Ralph.Elongated Journey Into Night (404) Caitlin decides to leave Central City when she is threatened by Amunet Black, but is attacked before having the chance to do so and her secret is revealed to the team as they return from Barry's bachelor party surprised to see Killer Frost.Girls Night Out (405) Caitlin works on controlling Killer Frost so she can fight with Team Flash on missions and is instrumental in stopping the Nazi invasion from Earth-X with Cisco, Barry and the other teams.Crisis On Earth-X (4) (408) Caitlin is shocked when Barry is framed for murder and imprisoned.The Elongated Knight Rises (411) In Barry's absence, Caitlin continues to work with Cisco and Ralph as heroes for Central City and come to Barry's aid when he fights The Thinker in prison, but they are all too late to save Barry's fellow meta inmates.True Colors (413) Stopping Devoe When Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Joe work to stop a bomb going off, Barry enters Flashtime to save everyone as the bomb will level the city. He enlists the help of Jay Garrick and Jesse Quick, and at alternate moments brings Caitlin and Cisco into Flashtime. Killer Frost's abilities help somewhat, but cannot halt the explosion completely. Her powers are also affected by Flashtime and Barry has to let her go. Killer Frost asks Barry not to let Caitlin die, before he lets go and she is frozen outside the Speed Force once more. After Barry saves them all from the bomb, Caitlin reveals that for the first time, she could remember something while in her KF state — that KF asked Barry to protect her.Enter Flashtime (415) Caitlin, Barry and Ralph work together to find the bus metas and while searching a forest, Caitlin is stabbed by the Samuroid and tossed into the air. Barry speeds over and catches her in his arms, bridal carrying her to S.T.A.R. Labs so she can get medical attention.Lose Yourself (418) To help them defeat Devoe, Caitlin suggests seeking out Amunet Black, although Barry protests due to Black abducting Caitlin and trying to sell Barry into meta-slavery. He relents as they do need Black's specific assistance and Caitlin points out that they've worked with criminals before, like Snart. Barry and Caitlin go to find Amunet together and work with her. Caitlin later reveals another reason for teaming with Black: to get her help in getting Caitlin's powers back and Barry is understanding of Caitlin's wishes.Harry and the Harrisons (421) To halt Devoe's plans, Cisco suggests Barry take him and Caitlin into Flashtime in order for them to fuse their collective power assets to achieve their goals. They train together and when Cisco is hurt, Barry becomes worried that he's risking the lives of his two best friends. Barry and Cisco have a fight where Cisco tells Barry off for always taken everything on his own shoulders, and Caitlin's words assuage Barry's qualms. The trio try again and are successful in their tests, taking it to the real fight where they work together like clockwork. Via Cisco's vibe, Caitlin discovers that Killer Frost was a part of her when she was a child. Caitlin's Powers When Barry's daughter from the future shows up, Caitlin is, as always, nice and helpful and gets along well with Nora, helping her to try and return to the future.Nora (501) Caitlin discovers that her father's death certificate was forged and that her mother did it, leading her to clues about her father's whereabouts. The appearance of Sherloque Wells is also the first time Barry is made aware of what is going on with Caitlin.The Death Of Vibe (503) As Caitlin believed her father to be dead since she was 10 years old, it's a monumental challenge for her to actively seek him out and uncover what really happened. With the support of Barry and Cisco, they go to the Tannhauser black ops site where Caitlin, Cisco, Sherloque and Wells tracked her father to and they find him inside. Caitlin is overjoyed at seeing her father, and Barry's really happy for her. Thomas Snow surprises everyone by knowing who Barry and Cisco are, revealing that he knew Harrison Wells. They bring him back to S.T.A.R. Labs via breach and Thomas seems elated at finally being free. Caitlin says she'd like to test his health, but Barry suggests that maybe they should spend some time together first, and Caitlin takes him up on it. While walking, Caitlin discovers her Dad is sick and he reveals he experimented on himself, and later Caitlin, to prevent ALS. Cisco is suspicious but Barry wants to believe the best of Caitlin's father since it means so much to Caitlin to finally have her father back and reminds him of happy he is to being getting to know Nora. Cisco implores Barry to think critically instead of as a father, and he does, leading him to talk with Caitlin. Barry tells her how much he wants Thomas' story to be true, but that something doesn't add up. Caitlin says she can't give up on her family, but Barry assures that they are there for her. In their conversation, Caitlin realizes that her father may have been taken over by an alter ego of his own — Icicle. This is confirmed by Cisco's investigating of Thomas' North Pole lab where he finds skin grafts and Icicle reveals himself. Caitlin, Barry, Cisco, Ralph and Nora now have to try and stop Icicle from injecting himself with Caitlin's cells to permanently kill Thomas. While everyone goes into hypodermic shock, Caitlin fares better and when Icicle attempts to kill them, Killer Frost suddenly emerges and fights him. Icicle escapes before erasing Thomas, and Barry tells Caitlin she's not alone anymore, cementing that they are her family. Barry is hosting Thanksgiving for the first time and so Caitlin offers to help him with the food. The two spend time together in the loft cooking and baking pies, and Caitlin cheekily teases Barry as he has trouble getting his pies right. The have a good time hanging out together just the two of them, and Caitlin talks to Barry about how he must be happy that Iris and Nora are getting along. She seems really happy for him. While they hang out, Killer Frost momentarily appears and RSVPs to Thanksgiving, which is the first time Caitlin and KF have communicated without the device Harry created. Barry's curious about this and happy for Caitlin that they've managed to communicate on their own so fast.O Come, All Ye Thankful (507) After uncovering Cicada's civilian identity, Nora comes up with a plan to sever Cicada's meta-dagger from him, to retain their powers and be able to capture him. The plan succeeds, but Cicada's hold on the dagger is strong enough that he can recall it from space where Cisco breaches it, and Barry, Cisco, Ralph and Nora are knocked over, as are Sherloque and Caitlin. Cicada steps forward to kill Barry, but Killer Frost emerges, screams no and knocks Cicada over. Killer Frost challenges Cicada to battle, but he flees and the team conclude that Caitlin's non-meta related powers is the strongest mode to counter Cicada.The Past Is Prologue (508) Red Skies Barry suddenly finds himself in Star City, identified as Oliver Queen, with Oliver's fighting prowess. Oliver, in turn waking up to a life as Barry Allen with super speed, finds Barry in Star City and they talk to Barry's team. Despite their explanations, nobody on the Team Flash believes Barry and Oliver are each other, despite "Barry"'s strange behavior. After being locked in the pipeline and escaping, they manage to get to Earth-38 and ask Kara for help. Cisco shows up to apologize and Team Flash is ready help them out.Elseworlds, Part 1 (509) Via Cisco's involuntary vibe of The Monitor, they know The Monitor is in Gotham City. Barry, Caitlin and Cisco travel to Star City with Oliver where Diggle, Curtis and Felicity join to work out what the red skies signify and why someone's seemingly trying to breach in. Barry, Kara and Oliver go to Gotham and meet Kate Kane, which leads them to Arkham Asylum. Barry, Caitlin, Kara, Oliver devise a plan to get into the Asylum and once inside, they find Deegan who releases all the patients. Caitlin finds a woman in a storage area and requests back-up. The woman shoots Caitlin with a cold gun and Caitlin is thrown far back. Barry runs in at that moment, yells 'Caitlin!' and runs to her side to see if she's okay. Oliver throws a lightning bolt which smashes a bunch of chemicals, leading both Barry and Oliver to hallucinate and start fighting each other as they hallucinate their arch-enemies, Reverse-Flash and Dark Archer. Caitlin awakes to seeing the two fight each other and asks for back-up, but Batwoman enters and separates the boys, with Caitlin puzzled by who she is. They leave Arkham with the book of destiny and having all now met Batwoman.Elseworlds, Part 2 (A709) Cure & Cicada When Barry's comes into contact with unstable dark matter and is unable to stop fazing, Caitlin and Cisco immediately come up with the solution to let Barry fall into a pipeline cell to temporarily negate his powers so he's safe. Caitlin figures out that Barry's cells were destabilized and that he needs to stay in the cell for 24 hours to return to his normal state.The Flash & The Furious (510) Frost and Barry, along with Nora and Ralph, go to fight Cicada when he goes on a killing spree. Cicada manages to take the team out long enough to temporarily paralyze Nora. Caitlin monitors Nora's healing, but the speed-healing isn't kicking in yet due to the dark matter from the dagger, to Barry's horror. Inspired by Cecile, Barry goes to Frost to ask her help in saving the other criminal metas that Cicada is targeting. Along with Ralph, they go to see Norvok to ask his help in getting the metas to comply and Norvok agrees. After gathering anyone and convincing them it's for their safety, Barry, Frost and Ralph bring them to a hangar for an A.R.G.U.S. pick-up. Cicada shows up and, while Ralph helps the metas make the ride, Frost and Flash battle Cicada together. Once Nora shows up Barry decides his brutal attack on Cicada needs to end. Frost later comments on formidable Barry was against Cicada in their fight.Seeing Red (511) The entire team, minus Cisco, go ice skating together at an ice rink. Sherloque presents a machine that may help them save Grace, but when Nora enters unsupervised, Caitlin finds a way to communicate with her, Barry and Iris, who are also trapped after going in after Nora, and she is successful in giving them the method with which to escape the mindscapes in which they are trapped.'' Memorabilia'' (512) Quotes Fanon Fans sometimes refer to Harry Wells, the Earth-2 Harrison Wells, as a so-titled Captain of Snowbarry as he allegedly is always cheering on the couple through his actions.The Flash 4x16 - Snowbarry (Barry & Caitlin) Scenes/Reaction/Crack (April 2018) Since around mid-Season 2, the show started drastically reducing the screen time and interactions between Barry and Caitlin.Daily OTF Tweet.Dani Snow Tweet.Carol Tweet.Scarlett Speedster Tweet.Barry & Caitlin — Bang, Bang snowbarry (January 2018) The fandom for this ship is generally wishing for more scenes between Barry and Caitlin, like the ones they had in Season 1, mostly. It seems to be divided into three parts: those who abandoned shipping early on, due to the aforementioned decrease in screen time between the characters after Season 2; those who keep on shipping despite the unlikelihood of it becoming canon; and those who've given up on the show because of the decreased screen time of their ship. There are also shippers who've jumped ship in favour of Barry's canon pairing, or dropped the show altogether due to the decline in quality of the series from Season 3 onwards. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :FlashFrost :Caitlin x Barry :snowbarry TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : : TWITTER : YOUTUBE :SkyFullOfStars :ReactOutLoud WIKIS : Songs :can't pretend | TOM ODELL :i found | AMBER RUN :where's my love | SYML Trivia * Producers were considering a Barry/Caitlin romance in Season 1, but Grant Gustin (Barry Allen) objected to itSDCC 2018: Grant Gustin on the future of Barry Allen in Flash season 5 (July 2018)The Flash star Danielle Panabaker "put the kibosh" on a Caitlin / Ralph romance in season 4 (July 2018) * In the episode where Barry is blinded by Dr. Light he says the 'great possibilities' line to Caitlin. A Snowbarry IG account posted this and Grant Gustin replied punnily: "Well in this case we didn't see what was in front of us because we were blind..."Gustin IG reply. (November 2015) Gallery :Snowbarry/Gallery Videos Barry & Caitlin I See Your True Colors Barry + caitlin i want you, I always will Barry & Caitlin Fire On Fire (+S5) Barry & Caitlin Your (snowbarry) Soul Barry & Caitlin Slip Away (Requested) Barry & Caitlin There's No Way The Flash Season 4 Deleted Scene Elongated Journey Into Night Barry & Caitlin If They Only Knew Granielle talking about their karaoke scene.~Snowbarry Barry & Caitlin Heavenly Sin Barry & caitlin it's good to have you back. Barry+caitlin; and the world was gone Barry & caitlin frozen love Barry & Caitlin Your Barry, Your 'Cait Barry & Caitlin War Of Hearts (+3x20) Snowbarry Where's My Love Snowbarry Say Something (+3x07) Barry and Caitlin Mercy Barry + caitlin I found love when I wasn't supposed to be. Snowbarry hypnotic barry and caitlin OTP ► Barry and Caitlin Tell her you love her Barry & caitlin yours Barry caitlin in αnσтнєя ℓiƒє 1x23 Barry and caitlin every touch Summer nights barry&caitlin. Barry & caitlin "you're not gonna be sad anymore" The Flash - Caitlin talks about Ronnie (Deleted Scene 1x10 "Revenge of The Rogues") The Flash HUMOR EDITION Snowbarry CRACK! Notes and References }} Navigation Category:Snowbarry